


Hot Pink Burial Grounds

by orphan_account



Series: Knowing Amami [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Rated for blood, also I'm so sorry this is so late, but bad, i made it long as an apology, it's chapter 1, korekiyo's oh moment part 3, the end of the line guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You think, maybe you shouldn't have gotten attatched in a killing game. Admittedly not your smartest move.
Series: Knowing Amami [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655719
Kudos: 8





	Hot Pink Burial Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> I am still gay, first of all.  
> Second of all, I am so so so so so fucking sorry this is late!!! I had a whole plan for a Korekiyo lives au, but I got distracted, and I know I'm not going to finish it, so I gave this an ambiguous ending. Does he live?? Does it continue with canon? You decide.  
> As always, S*ster doesn't exist, don't comment about her  
> I said this in the tags, but I made this one long because I finally gained writing skills, and also I'm once again so sorry for how late this is.  
> Sorry also for any spelling errors, it's almost 5 am
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Your name is Korekiyo Shinguuji. You are seventeen years old. You are trapped in what should be a killing game (but hasn’t started, thankfully). And you’ve fallen head over heels for your dorm neighbor.

Rantaro Amami is cryptic, strange, and oddly approachable, even if he’s been the one to speak to you first on two of the three occasions you’ve interacted. You’re well aware that multiple of your ‘classmates’ have deemed him creepy and avoidable. Others have latched onto him as an older brother figure. While all of you could be considered amnesiacs, he’s probably got the slightly worse case of it.

He doesn’t remember his talent, yet he remembers his sisters. That may have set you off a little, you will admit. How does one simultaneously have the worst and best memory of a group of sixteen? It doesn’t add up. You used to go around looking for information on your classmates (you still do) but no one knows a thing about Rantaro. In fact, up until a few nights ago, you were still calling him Amami. You’re likely the only one who has gotten close enough to be able to do that.

You wander through the hallways while you think about it all. The first time you’d actually spoken to the boy had been a week ago in the dining area at two in the morning, because he’d been tired and you thought that someone was going to start the killings. You’d spent the night listening to him talk about how pistachios supposedly had melatonin and therefore would help him sleep easier. You think he was just hungry. 

The next time you’d spoken with him, it had been because of whispers and fear. A few of the others had heard him speak to himself in a language they didn’t recognize (French) and they’d been weary. You encountered him in the hallway and all he’d been talking about was the rooms in the building. He seemed to be listing them in confusion. You passed it off as an amnesiac’s ramblings. A lot of your classmates seemed confused half of the time, anyway, so why should he have been any different?

The third interaction had been just two nights prior. Akamatsu had suggested a party, and you’d only stayed for three minutes before leaving. You ended up in the field outside and had dozed off. By the time you’d woken up, you’d slept three hours past the night announcement, and Rantaro was there waiting by your side. You press your thumb into the palm of the hand you remember him holding the entire way back to the dormitory. One would argue that the hand holding had gone on far longer than it should have, and you’d probably have to agree, if only it hadn’t felt so natural.

You end up speaking to a few more classmates throughout the day before making your way to the cafeteria. A motive has finally been introduced, and the deadline is some time near the end of the day. If you were being entirely honest, you weren’t paying all too much attention. You probably should have, considering your talent, but you just weren’t. 

A short while later, Hoshi and Rantaro end up in the cafeteria as well. You send a small nod toward the taller of the two, who smiles and waves right back at you. You bury yourself back into a book while you wait for the rest of the group to show up, if they will at all. 

You’re pulled out of your short escape from reality by escalating voices. You look over at the only other two in the room, and your eyebrows furrow a little. The two are clearly having a very important conversation, but it looks more like Rantaro is trying to convince Hoshi of something. You stand up as Akamatsu and Yonaga walk in. The two diffuse the situation with ease, and you turn to Hoshi.

He explains, “I was saying that I’m fine if someone decides to off me, long as you guys get out. I don’t exactly have much to live for.”

You raise a brow at that. You’ll look into resources for him as soon as possible, you decide, as Rantaro buts into the conversation.

“And I said that that’s a stupid idea. You can’t just throw your life away like that. And besides, I don’t think that’s how this game works. Aren’t there supposed to be trials or something?” Neither Monokuma nor the Kubs has said a word about trial, but you file it away anyway.

“If it’s for the greater good, I really don’t care.” Hoshi mumbles, shoving his hands into his pockets. Rantaro seems frustrated with that. He runs a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath and returning to his usual neutral smile.

“Alright. Alright, how about this: if I can end this game by the end of the day, you don’t throw your life away.” He seems to watch Ryoma with as careful an eye as you, Akamatsu, and Yonaga are watching the situation in general.

It takes about a minute of silence before the shortest of sixteen sighs reluctantly. “Deal. But I don’t think you’re going to be blue to do that. ‘S impossible.”

You admit, you’re doubtful of him as well. You don’t understand how one person could end this prison in less than 24 hours, but you’re intrigued. You’ll have to check on Rantaro throughout the day, if it doesn’t hinder his progress.

He grins in a way that reminds you of an animation studio you can’t remember clearly, and nods, “Then I’ll just have to do the impossible, huh? Don’t worry for a minute,” He heads for the door, “No one do anything too dangerous! It’s going to be alright!”

You decide to believe him.

* * *

Up until evening, you couldn’t catch a moment with the strange boy. He seemed to be in several different places at once, yet at the same time he was nowhere to be seen. You finally decided to take your chances with giving up on the search. It worked to find him last time, after all.

Again, you end up in the cafeteria. Now, though, you’re eating pasta and wondering if it will be your last meal. You decide to joke internally, naming the noodles ‘the last fettuccine’. It isn’t very funny, but it works for you.

Shirogane excuses herself for a moment, and then you’re left with Iruma and Tojo. You wait in silence for a few minutes until Shirogane comes back. She’s barely sat back down when the television screen flickers on, and a gong sounds. 

**_A body has been discovered! Please head to the library for further instruction! Puhuhuhu!_ **

And then it’s over. A body…? The reactions are immediate. Iruma shoots up, Shirogane looks like she’s about to lose what she’s eaten, and Tojo looks greatly disturbed. You’re unsure of how you look, but you follow Iruma’s lead in standing up, the other two soon joining you. You all quickly make your way to the library and run into fellow classmates on your way.

You don’t see Rantaro anywhere, but assume he’s near the front. He’s quick to react, after all. You briefly wonder if Ryoma gave up on their deal, but when you make it to the room, you see Ryoma standing near the back of the group. Chabashira shrieks. Momota turns right around and it’s only a few seconds after he’s shoved by you that you hear retching. 

You make your way up to the front of the group— you may be tall, but not tall enough to see over a classroom’s worth of heads. A classroom minus one green haired mystery, apparently. Oh.  _ Oh. _

Rantaro is not so much sprawled out on the ground as he is laid down. Had it not been for the steadily pooling blood and the body announcement, you’d assume he’d decided to take a nap in the library. You watch as the blood stops flowing, and with a sick realization you know that means that you all just watched him  _ really  _ die. You’re sure the others don’t notice.

“So,” You’re the only one who’s spoken so far, and it feels taboo, “this ended up happening after all…”

You’re aware that Monokuma says something about an investigation, something about a trial, but you’re still looking at the corpse. He’s almost curled up, and if you think about him upright, you can assume he was trying to cover his head. You don’t look too close at the wound itself, but it looks so much bigger than what a shot put ball—the easily identifiable weapon—could cause. It looks much deeper, too.

As if someone had slammed the item into his skull repeatedly. You take note of that mentally before you’re all split into groups. You don’t get time to check the cameras that Saihara and Akamatsu supposedly set up, but you wish you could. Maybe a corner of fabric, a hair, something had to have indicated the killer. No, the murderer. You study humanity, you can tell when something was or was not intentional.

Your name is Korekiyo Shinguuji, and this was no accident.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments r cool 👉👈  
> Thanks for sticking around!!! I'm not really into Danganronpa anymore, but I mess around very occasionally!! My Instagram is archangel.clown if you're interested in heading on over there!!   
> If you've stuck around since the first part of this, I'm honestly so proud of you, because holy shit dude, how do you have patience??? Ily, mwah, go hydrate


End file.
